


Already Family

by destihecker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (i'm going to list it as mature for language), Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Schmoop, but no smut, i probably could have added smut i'm sorry, is this mature or teen and up, there's implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destihecker/pseuds/destihecker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel knew why he had said yes to Dean, that day just over a year ago. He had known it at the time, and definitely knew it now.</p><p>He was undeniably in love with Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Already Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I haven't posted in a bit so here, have this cheesy/unrealistic/poorly researched Destiel ficlet! (Actually I did the best research I could in terms of hospital policy, I just couldn’t find much, I’m sorry) 
> 
> P.S. I intended to fit it more clearly into the story, but when Cas says he doesn’t have any deadlines coming up he is referring to writing deadlines. Cas is a writer!

It started with an accident.

Castiel had never been the most competent driver. He had neglected even trying for his license until he was twenty-one. It didn’t come as too much of a surprise that he’d gotten himself into a crash. Initially, Dean hadn’t thought much of the phonecall. He’d assumed it had just been a routine fender bender. Of course, that was until Gabriel hadn’t uttered those defining words: “Cas is cooped up in the hospital.”

Frantically, Dean had asked how severely his best friend and roommate was injured. Gabriel had hesitated for a split second before listing off Cas’s injuries. Dean grew more distressed with each one. Fractured ribs, broken leg, concussion, and a ruptured diaphragm.

“He’s in surgery for the diaphragm right now,” Gabriel had said, voice shockingly calm.

“Fuck, he’s gonna pull through, right? I’m tellin’ you man, Cas has gotta be more resilient than anyone I’ve ever known. No way even this is gonna get to him.”

Once again, Gabriel paused for a moment before speaking. “Yeah, docs say his prognosis is good.”

“I coming down right now.”

“Can’t. I’m pretty sure it’s family only once he’s out of surgery,” Gabriel says, finishing with a sigh. “Sucks, I know. Trust me, I thought of you right away when I heard the rules.”

Dean wasn’t satisfied with that.

He found himself at the hospital thirty minutes later.

And to his dismay, the regulations were solid; once Cas was out of surgery, it was strictly family only. After a brief but vigorous smattering of argument, Dean left in a huff.

Cas left the hospital a week and a half later. Gabriel was the one to pick him up and drive him to his and Dean's apartment.

Conditions were calm for the week following, before Dean broke.

“Cas, fuck, man, there is no way something like that is gonna happen again.”

Cas sat on the couch, resting his cast-bound leg on the coffee table. He sighed.

“I promise, Dean, I will be more careful in the future.”

Dean sat down on the couch beside his friend. “Not just that. I mean, dude, I’m driving you for a good three months. But I wasn’t able to see you because of some bullshit policy. What if one of us is on our deathbeds, and the other can’t see them? I’m tellin’ you, that isn’t happening.”

Castiel simply blinked. “Dean,” he started. “We could always find a hospital that doesn’t have a similar policy. I don’t think that it will be so difficult.”

Dean winced. “But what if there’s some kind of, I don’t know, “family only” takeover? What will we do then?”

“Not get injured?”

Dean sighed. “What I’m getting at, is just picture how much easier it would be if we were, y’know, family. We basically are already. And we’re probably gonna be bachelors for a while, so-”

“Dean,” Cas interrupted. “Are you proposing to me?”

Dean appeared immediately flustered. “I’m just saying,” he continued. “Maybe we could just toss together something legal. We don’t even have to call it… you know.”

Castiel cocked an eyebrow. “Marriage?”

“Yeah. That.” Dean paused. “But I mean, there’s also tax benefits and shit. It might help us out.”

After a moment, Cas nodded. “Okay.”

Dean raised both eyebrows. “Wait, seriously? “Okay” as in that was the dumbest idea you’ve ever heard, or “okay” as in “okay”?”

Cas chuckled. “Okay. We can get married, Dean.”

Dean’s cheeks flared up almost instantly. “Dude, you don’t need to use that word. Makes it seem… a little too intimate.”

Cas nodded and offered a small smile in return. “Okay.”

 

One Year Later.

 

Castiel knew why he had said yes to Dean, that day just over a year ago. He had known it at the time, and definitely knew it now.

He was undeniably in love with Dean.

It was their one year anniversary, and Dean was at work. Cas was in the kitchen. He wanted to make their anniversary special, but he also knew that he had to be subtle about it. Dean didn’t consider this a legitimate marriage. This wasn’t a legitimate marriage, technically, whether Cas wanted it to be one or not.

Despite this complication, Castiel was certain that he could still celebrate his anniversary to Dean without the other man even knowing.

Cas was making burgers; Dean’s favourite. Definitely not romantic, but the plan at that moment was to do something that would make Dean happy. Cas wanted to express his feelings for Dean, but without Dean knowing. He felt that he was going about the right path.

As he was finishing up setting the table - which, they typically did not eat at - Cas heard the door to their apartment swing open. He hesitated for a moment, a faint grin forming on his face. He quickly flitted across the kitchen to finish preparing the cooked burgers. As he was doing so, Dean appeared at the archway leading into their kitchen.

“Dude,” he said. “It smells amazing in here. You made burgers?”

Dean took a few steps into the small kitchen. Cas placed a first and then a second burger onto china plates, before turning to face Dean. He smiled gently. “Yes. I had some spare time, as I don’t have a deadline coming up. I decided I would spend some time cooking.”

“Just so you know, I am fully in support of this.” Dean paused. “Hey, ah, just let me shower and get changed and I’ll come right back for dinner, okay?”

Castiel nodded. “Yes, of course. I’ll wait.”

Ten minutes later, Dean had slipped out of his grungy mechanic’s attire, and into a pair of grey sweatpants and a faded t-shirt. He returned to the kitchen with a broad smile.

“Thanks again for the burgers, man. I totally wasn’t in the mood for take-out tonight.”

Cas smiled. “You’re welcome, Dean.”

They ate their meal in peaceful silence. Cas didn’t even need to block Dean from wandering over to the couch; he must have got the message with the unfamiliar set table.

As they finished eating, Dean spoke. “Dude, that was awesome. Trust me.”

Cas smiled, satisfied with the fact that he had successfully lifted Dean’s spirits. He had reached his goal, and that was enough for him. An anniversary well spent.

Following their meal, both men found themselves traveling over to the couch. However, Dean didn’t turn on the television.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean started. “It may sound weird that I’m saying this because of fuckin’ burgers, but hear me out. You are seriously the best friend I could have ever asked for. Honestly, I don’t even feel like I deserve you sometimes.”

Cas smiled wide. “Are you drunk?”

Dean shook his head and grinned. “Dude, no, I’m serious. In fact, I’m gonna make this your night. You choose what we watch on TV - you choose whatever. We do things your way.”

Cas’s expression became immediately blank. “Dean, I don’t know what exactly there is for me to decide. Aside from your suggestion.”

“Anything, man. I mean it. I owe you; you’ve been amazing for as long as I can remember. Hell, make me your personal servant if you want.” Dean paused to chuckle. “Okay, maybe I’m overwhelming you a bit. Let’s start simple. Anything you wanna watch.”

Cas blinked. “I’m not really in the mood for TV, to be honest. I apologize.”

“Dude, don’t apologize. We can play a cheesy board game if that what you wanna do.”

Suddenly, Cas’s eyes lit up. “Dean,” he said. “I’m curious. Could we possibly play truth or dare? I was never able to play it as a teenager, and I feel it would be an entertaining way to pass the time.”

Although he appeared slightly surprised, Dean lit up as well. “Truth or dare something you’ve been thinkin’ about lately? I get it, man. The whole lost teenage years feeling. Make total sense. You wanna start?”

Cas nodded, features stern. Focused. “Okay. Truth.”

Dean smiled, a hint of excitement in his expression. “Okay, so, how many guys did you go with in high school before you came out to me?”

Cas was already flustered. “Only one. It was a brief relationship, to say the least. I… don’t know how to expand.”

Dean nodded. “S’okay. Only one? Dude, you didn’t come out to me until senior year, right before graduation. So you only had one relationship in high school?”

Cas blushed deeply. “I decided it would be best not to discuss my lack of high school relationships. I am sorry that I never talked to you about this in the past.”

“It’s okay, trust me. I get it. Anyway, I don’t know how I expected you to have hidden more relationships than that from me.”

Cas smiled lightly.

“My turn,” Dean said. “Dare.” He didn’t even hesitate.

Cas felt his heart speed up immediately. He wasn’t prepared to ask anything of Dean. He fell silent.

“C’mon,” Dean chimed in. “Even I can think of something good.”

Cas cracked a smile. “Then you take the initiative, if you’re going to be so impatient.”

Dean nodded. “I got you.” He grinned, a trace of mischief in his features. “Close your eyes.”

Cas complied without a moment’s thought as to what Dean could be scheming.

The next thing he knew, there was a warmth hovering near Cas’s face. He didn’t open his eyes.

A second later, that warmth was centered around his lips. Cas’s eyes bolted open. Dean was kissing him. Dean was kissing him.

Of course, it had only been a dare that Dean had concocted for Cas. It was probably just to shock Castiel.

Still, that didn’t stop Cas from kissing back. He let his eyes close.

Cas found himself wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck, pulling him closer. He knew he was going to feel guilty about it later, but he was going to take full advantage of this. Dean, however, didn’t seem to have an intention of pulling away. He had taken to grabbing hold of Cas’s hips, causing Cas to jerk in surprise. Dean chuckled a bit into the kiss.

Cas couldn’t help but pick up on Dean’s smell; soap mostly, but there was still a hint of whiskey and something that Cas couldn’t pinpoint.

Somehow, without Cas noticing it, the kiss had deepened. Their tongues glided against one another’s, causing Cas to unintentionally let out a small moan.

Suddenly, Dean pulled away.

“You comfortable with this?” he said, features surprisingly stern.

Castiel blinked for a moment. He didn’t bother a response before he dived back in, pulling Dean even closer than before.

They continued to grapple tongues for at least another thirty seconds before Dean began to work his way down the other man’s neck, startling Cas a bit. Dean left behind a trail of chaste kisses, before pulling back once again. Cas grunted in frustration.

“Um,” Dean started, letting out a nervous laugh. “This couch isn’t very comfortable. Mind if we move this to a bedroom? Mine, maybe?” He cocked an eyebrow.

Cas, who was lost in a trance at that point, simply nodded.

Dean stood up and held a hand out to Cas, who took it without hesitation. Dean pulled his roommate up off of the couch, leading him toward the bedroom across from Cas’s. Moments later, Cas had found himself pressed up again Dean, kissing him almost frantically now. Dean responded favorably, matching the intensity of the kiss.

They found themselves slowly working their way over toward the bed at the far end of the room, still locked together. Cas fell back onto the sheets first, Dean toppling on top of him. Dean was sucking small bruises onto the nape of Cas’s neck when, without thinking, Cas reached up and tugged at the hem of Dean’s shirt.

Dean broke away once more. “You sure?”

Cas nodded. He had never been more sure in his life.

 

***

 

“Hey, Cas?” Dean spoke after what must have been five minutes of silence.

Castiel turned over beneath the covers so that he was facing the other man. “Yes, Dean?”

Dean’s cocked half a grin before turning to reach into his nightstand. Cas watched, wondering silently what his “roommate” was digging for.

A moment passed before Dean turned to face Cas once again. Whatever it was he had gotten from the drawer, he was hiding it under the covers. Cas hadn’t managed to sneak a glimpse at it.

“Close your eyes,” Dean said.

“Dean, we don’t need to do this again-”

“Dude. Eyes, closed.”

Castiel obeyed with a slight sigh.

Only a few seconds later Dean spoke, “Okay, open up.”

Again, Castiel followed Dean’s orders. What he saw nearly made his heart stop.

Evidently, Dean had pulled out a small black box. Tucked inside was a ring; of the diamond variety, with a faint glint as a result of the bedside lamp.

Castiel’s mouth hung open just slightly, expecting Dean to speak. Instead they were silent for a moment.

Finally, Dean spoke up. “I thought that since, y’know, I never got you a proper engagement ring, now would be a good time. Happy anniversary.”

Cas was gaping now. He quickly pulled himself together. “You remembered. You remembered our anniversary,” Cas said bluntly.

Dean chuckled and grinned. “Yeah, ah, I remembered. Actually, if I’m going to be honest with you, I’ve been planning this for months.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes. “Planning how much? Did you plan for us to-

Dean’s face flushed. “Um, yeah, sorta. I wasn’t gonna press too hard for it, but when you suggested that truth or dare idea - well, I kind of just rolled with it.” Dean finished with a vaguely embarrassed smile.

Dean was still holding out the ring. “So,” he continued. “You gonna take it?”

Cas nodded quickly. “Yes, of course, Dean. Thank you.”

Castiel sat up. He reached out, steadily, to take the small box from the other man. He caught a glimpse of Dean smiling gently as his hands made contact.

Taking the ring, he slipped it out of the box, examining it.

“Dean,” Cas started. “It’s… truly beautiful.”

Dean’s smile turned ever-so cocky. “Yeah, well, let’s see if it fits, okay?”

Cas nodded and slipped the ring onto his finger. It fit; perfectly, in fact.

“It fits, Dean. Thank you again.”

“Dude, no need to thank me. You’re… you’re technically my husband. I mean, if you wanna be. Like, my real husband.”

Castiel cast a smile in Dean’s direction. “Yes, of course I would like to be your “real” husband.”

“Hey Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“I love you. I mean, I’m in love with you. I have been for a long time.”

“I love you too, Dean.”

Both men were beaming as Cas pulled Dean in for a long kiss.


End file.
